Of course, I'm not jealous!
by MissKirei
Summary: COMPLETED Story title says it all! (: Chapter 2: You're always a step ahead of me, aren't you, Takumi? The moment I realized my true feelings for you, you went around kissing another girl! Tell me, how can I…how can I fall in love with you? Don't you always get a kick out of making me feel bad! I feel so stupid for falling in love with someone like you!
1. Chapter 1

**"Of course, I'm not jealous!"**

 **By: Miss_Kirei**

Okay,

I'm literally sick of the future verse fics right now,

So here comes this one shot that takes place during high school.

I do not plan to make this more than a one shot.

Enjoy~!

P.s: I haven't given this a read yet, so I apologize for the typos in advance!

—x—

How can this fucking pervert always get under my skin?

I don't know. All I know is that he's constantly irritating the hell out of me by not even being here! I realize that my hands are in my hair and I'm freaking frustrated and my friends are looking at me as if I have grown fifty heads!

"Misaki-Chi! You're not listening to me!" Sakura pouted and complained, and Shizuko nodded, "Are you alright, Misaki-san?"

"I am perfectly fin—"

"Oh look!" and there went Sakura's focus as she pulled Misaki behind a tree and stared with wide eyes. Misaki was thrown off guard and struggled to maintain her balance, Shizuko was quite discreet about it and didn't even bat an eyelash as she pulled out binoculars and looked at the scene in it.

"What are we looking at?" Misaki inquired as she tried to adjust herself behind the tree, "And why are we hiding!?" she yelled and Sakura placed her palm on top of Misaki's mouth, in attempts of calming down the ever so hyperactive president.

"Shh! Look! There's Usui-kun and some girl is hanging on to him like glue!" Sakura squeaked in her whispery voice and Misaki whipped her head to the side as she tried to see better.

Sakura was right.

The girl was surely clinging on to Usui a bit too much. True that it wasn't the first time when Misaki had spotted girls swooning over the perverted outer space alien but this was definitely different—he had never allowed any girl to be as close as that girl was currently being. Hell, even Misaki had never been so…close to him. Well! Not like Misaki and Takumi were dating! But they weren't exactly friends as well…

Misaki's face heated up at the thought, why should she be bothered by some girl clinging on to Usui Takumi? He was a nuisance to her, and it was better if he found some entertainment, as long as he didn't try to piss her off!

With the said thought in mind, Misaki shifted away and walked in the opposite direction, lunch break was almost over. Sakura and Shizuko followed her soon afterwards as Misaki bent down on the ground to pick up her lunch box.

"Misaki-Chi?" Sakura inquired in her usual child-like voice and Misaki looked up, "What is it, Sakura?"

"Are you angry?" She inquired in a small voice and Misaki laughed, "Why would I be angry with you?" She patted her head, something which had become a habit.

Shizuko probably decided that this was the right time to jump in on the conversation and signal that she was present as well, "No, no, Misaki-san. She meant, are you angry because you got jealous looking at Usui Takumi-san with some other girl, who is a transfer student in Seika as I've heard?"

This caused Misaki to widen her eyes like saucers, "Wh-wh-what!? Of course I'm not jealous! Hahah!" She laughed loudly as her sweat dropped. Shizuko maintained a stoic face and walked towards their classroom as if nothing actually happened.

Misaki had been silent the entire day after that. She didn't know why Sakura and Shizuko were so hyper about the entire thing. So what? It wasn't like she had feelings for the pervert or anything. And after what she saw, she was sure that Usui didn't have feelings for her as well! She was only a source of entertainment to him, since he was always bored. Somehow, this thought made her angry.

"Oi! Look even the Kaichou is lost in thoughts today!" one guy in the student council room giggled like a gossip girl and the others soon followed.

"Trouble in paradise maybe?"

"Pfft, not paradise but hell! She's the queen of hell!"

"What if she's having a couple's fight?"

"Hah! Who would date someone like her in the first place? Only someone who wants to be slaughtered will!"

"Do I hear someone talk!?" Misaki whipped her head up and glared at fifteen students sitting in front of her, the room temperature dropped to zero degrees with her glare and everyone was dead silent. Misaki began to look into her document again but a sound of a laugh snapped her.

"This is it!" she stood up, slapping her hands on the table, the demonic aura she gave off froze everyone, "I wonder if you'll enjoy staying till 6pm in the school" she gave them all a piercing look and many jaws dropped in horror. She sighed as she picked up the document again.

"See! It's all your fault! Now we have to stay here till six!" The boys glared at the guy who started all this and Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Should I make it to 8pm instead?!" she yelled and the boys bowed in horror "No Ma'am!" Misaki nodded, "Then get back to work!" She snarled and the members of the student council felt a chill down their spines.

Just when she thought that her day was going to better, it didn't. Misaki held back a scowl as she spotted the same girl as before in Maid Latte, of course she had almost had a heart attack, but the manager assured her that the girl wasn't going to tell anyone at school about Misaki's secret part time job.

"Hello! My name is Sara!" she bowed to Misaki in the staff room and everyone clapped, "She's so sweet! Isn't she, Misa?"

"Yes" Misaki nodded with a tight smile as she went to her lockers to fetch her maid uniform, after ten hours of school, she had finally arrived at Maid latte. She found it odd that her maid uniform wasn't in her lockers. She turned around and her eyes searched for Manager Satsuki. "Tencho? Have you given my uniform in the laundry?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Misa!" A voice cooed from somewhere, "Sara-Chan wore your uniform since she was very excited and couldn't wait to try on the maid uniform! Her uniform wasn't ready and I thought that you weren't coming today so I gave it to her. I hope it's okay with you!" Satsuki spoke as she rummaged through the costumes and handed her a black dress, "Just put this on instead!"

Misaki's jaw almost dropped, but she regained her composure moments later. she came out of the locker rooms only to see Sara looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry Kaichou—I, I meant! Misaki-san! I'm sorry, I will return you the uniform tomorrow" She bowed and Misaki smiled, "It's alright, I'll just put this dress on." She mumbled and went back to the changing rooms.

Sara's face revolved in Misaki's mind as she put on the dress without looking, she was certainly beautiful—with brown hair and a slender figure, much like her own. But her chest was well developed and she was cuter. More girly. More beautiful.

Misaki frowned, she shouldn't think this way about a co-worker and a colleague. She smiled. Yes.

"You're so cute!"

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror, the black dress reached her knees and was definitely not made for her. The back of the dress had a deep cut and it showed more skin than she wanted to show. Oh well, it was only for one day, so she might as well suck it up.

"You're so cute, Sara-Chan!" Honoka patted Sara happily and Misaki looked at the two strangely. Honoka was never this sweet. Hell, Misaki had been working for a long time and this was the first time she had seen Honoka patting someone.

"I agree! Sara-Chan's definitely very cute!" Erika and Subaru joined in as Misaki picked up a tray of orders and went outside, ignoring her surroundings.

The order belonged to the idiot trio.

Misaki sighed as she placed the order on their tables, "Enjoy your meal, masters" she added the last word with pure malice as she turned around to leave.

"Oh my!" The three idiots yelled as soon as Misaki's bare back came to their view. Rainbows flowed out of their mouths and they were clearly smitten. Misaki looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-You! Misa-Chan! You look so sexy!" They complimented her and Misaki stilled, "I agree! She's like a sultry goddess!" Ikkun remarked.

"A femme fatale!" Shiroyan sparkled.

"A sex queen!" Kurotatsu sighed as he praised her in awe. The idiots gawked at Misaki's beauty and she glared at them when she bowed. "Thank you, Master,"

Misaki headed back to the staff area after that, ever since the idiot trio's remark, she was getting more and more compliments, each more perverted than the previous one.

But back in the kitchen was another story.

She poured herself a glass of water as she looked at everyone swooning over the newbie. Sure, she liked Sara-Chan too, but that was no reason to just leave all the work and gossip.

The welcome doorbell rang and Sara headed straight to Misaki, gave her a hug—pushing her breasts against her in the process and embarrassing Misaki to no end. "Wish me luck!" she spoke as she ran out. Misaki went to the door and peeked out along with the others.

It was Usui Takumi.

Sara had sported a large blush on her face as she bowed down and greeted him with a usual "Welcome back, Master~!" and unlike all the other times, Takumi had actually smiled! Misaki whipped her head away and went in the kitchen. Everyone was silent after that.

As Misaki arranged shortcakes on a platter, Satsuki had come inside. "Misa! Someone has specially requested your service!" She smiled, and Misaki nodded with a heavy heart. "It's just this dress."

With the platter of shortcakes in hand, Misaki walked out and placed them on the table. She bowed and stilled when she felt a hand on her bare back.

Misaki had turned around in the fraction of a second. Her heart was beating loudly and she was surprised to see that the hand didn't belong to Takumi. She looked at another perverted customer and cracked a smile as she jotted down his order. Her eyes had searched for Takumi in a panicked attempt and she had looked away when she saw Sara attending to Usui. He hadn't even looked in her direction.

The evening had been slow for Misaki after that, she felt angry and hurt that he would ignore her like that. Well, she hadn't tried to approach him while he was in the café. What could she have told him anyway? And especially not when Sara didn't leave him for a single moment.

But her day got only worse.

It was when Sara had dragged her into a corner that she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Misaki-san! I need your help" she had said. Misaki had merely nodded as she listened.

"I know this will sound strange coming from a stranger. But I think I really like Usui Takumi-kun. I found out that you are friends with him and I was wondering if you could help me!"

"H-How can I help you!?" Misaki smiled awkwardly, "I don't even know him that much."

"Do you have feelings for Takumi-kun, Misaki-san?"

"Of course I don't" she spoke, a bit too fast.

"Okay, then can you tell me how to get his attention? I just" she bit her lip, "I've really fallen for him, Misaki-san. Since you don't have any feelings for him, I think it's easier for me to ask you to help me! What does he like? What does he do? Please!" she bowed in front of Misaki with a puppy dog eyed face and Misaki bit her lip, well she was right. She didn't have any feelings for that perverted jerk after all!

"Okay." She spoke as her heart hammered in her chest.

Sara had left moments later, and like many times before—she was left alone to lock up and leave. For some reason, Misaki felt like crying. She had had a very strange day today, and she didn't even know why simple things were bothering her a bit too much today. The last pinch she had felt was when Takumi had left without a single word.

She went inside the staff area after locking up the front doors and the second floor. Her lips quivered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Well, Sara was definitely better than Misaki in every aspect. She was sweet, girly, and beautiful…

" _I shouldn't be bothered by this! I shouldn't even think like this!"_ she chanted in her mind.

She didn't like Takumi like that, (yes, this was the first time she had addressed Usui-the-pervert with his actual name in her thoughts), then helping Sara shouldn't affect her. Yes. She smiled. It wouldn't affect her.

After all, if that pervert finally got a girlfriend. He would probably leave her alone and get on with his own life instead of pestering her.

Somehow, this thought made her want to punch him.

She looked up in the mirror again, and stilled when she saw Takumi's figure standing right behind her. Their gaze met in the reflection of the mirror, and Misaki was the one to break eye contact. She hid her blush, hell she shouldn't even be looking at a friend's crush like that.

Is that all he was to her now? A friend's crush?

"What are you doing here?" She inquired as she managed to hide the shiver she felt up her spine.

"What do you think you were wearing today?" He asked her—hands in pockets as always, he wore a deep brown formal shirt tucked neatly in the trousers. He looked very intimidating and mature to her. His glare sent her aching in weird places. She glared back, "That is none of your business!"

"Is it not?" he murmured into her neck as he pulled her close and traced his hand on her back causing Misa to shiver. She felt as if she was slipping into oblivion more and more as he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, she backed off immediately as her eyes widened in realization. "Stay away from me! You freaking pervert!" She yelled as she backed off—finding her back hitting the mirror in the process.

"I'm a pervert?" he asked her innocently as he turned her by the shoulder, Misaki's cheek was pressed on the mirror and she felt him grip her waist as he planted a kiss on her bare neck, "You should think twice before you put on something, Ayuzawa. Do you know how people were looking at you?" he asked her—his voice plain, laced with anger, possessiveness, and concern.

"Shut up! Don't act all concerned for me! I don't care!" she yelled as her body heated up with anger and something else.

"Always lying, you never learn, do you?" He spoke as he turned around and looked at her in the eyes. He lifted the hem of her dress and traced his fingers on her thigh, beginning from her knee, going up in a slow agonizing pace. Misaki's face heated up at the gesture, and her heart pounded. Part of her wanted him to continue this sweet torture, another part yelled that this was wrong.

And then a voice within echoed her—"Sara loves him."

Guilt arose and washed away arousal, Misaki pushed him back using the both of her hands. "Get away from me," she snarled and pointed towards the exit gate, "Get out. I don't want you to be here."

Takumi chuckled, how long was she going to make him endure all this? How long would he have to contain himself? How long will she continue to bottle up her feelings? He ruffled her hair and waved his hand lazily. With that, he was out.

The next day, Misaki was mentally prepared.

After having the first ever emotional breakdown of her life last night, she was calmed down. She walked towards Seika High with her head held high. The matters of Sara and Usui did not concern her. And she was going to get through the day with the same thought.

She spotted Sara on the metro towards the school, she had waved the girl and both of the girls went to the school together.

As they walked towards the entry gates of Seika High, Sara had spotted Takumi walking from the opposite direction. Misaki had looked at him for a brief moment and their eyes met. She had felt the spark she always did, but ignored it and looked at Sara with a bright smile, "Go get him! All the best!" She smiled and Sara nodded with a huge smile as she walked towards Takumi. Misaki had looked at the two, Sara held Takumi's arm and chatted happily while Takumi's eyes were on Misaki. She looked away with a heavy heart—she was going to get used to all this soon.

 **The end.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hahaha! Kidding! I'll post the other half of this one shot tomorrow or a few hours later. Bet you all were ready to kill me right now! Don't worry, I won't disappoint. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**!~OF COURSE, I'm not jealous~!**

 **Chapter 2: Sarah Walker**

"So, tell me, did the plan succeed?" Maria squealed gleefully into the phone as she chatted with her niece over the phone. It was currently night time in England, but she couldn't have cared less as long as she got some good juicy gossip out of.

Especially when it came to Takumi.

Because he was always so discreet about it.

Sending Sarah for a short vacation to Japan had been the perfect plan. She would pose as the only push Takumi and Misaki's ship needed to sail.

They'd already confessed to each other during the school festival, she had heard from a reliable source. Then why weren't they all over each other already?

If Misaki was available, maybe Maria should have made a move on her instead.

She _did_ have very kissable lips after all.

Maria laughed; if Takumi could hear her thoughts, she'd be sleeping in her coffin by now. She laughed as Sarah told her everything that had happened.

"You need to do something more." Maria said after thinking and listening to everything. "Misaki isn't someone who would break down by seeing their love interest with someone else.

"I know!" Sarah said in her fluent English, "That's why I'm wearing that push up bra you got me from Victoria's secret! Tomorrow will be a success!"

"Yes! I'm so proud of you!" Maria squealed "I could kiss you right now!"

"Uh, okay bye! Takumi's coming. I gotta go." Sarah's sweat dropped as she imagined being kissed by Maria. She shuddered as she placed the phone in her pockets and went back to eating.

Takumi opened the front doors of the apartment and let himself in. Sarah was currently living with him instead of checking into a hotel. She had landed in Japan a few days ago and was enjoying a lot meddling in his life and routine. He sat down on the sofa nonchalantly and opened a book which he had been reading.

"Takumi-kun~~" Sarah cooed as she tried to annoy him. Takumi ignored his very distant cousin as he flipped another page.

"How is my Japanese accent, Takumi senpey~!" Sarah cooed once more, in Japanese this time, as she poked his nose.

"Incorrect and annoying." He said as he flipped another page. Damn, he was fast in reading! Sarah put her head in his lap as she tried to catch attention "Come on brother, pay attention to me!" She was back to her fluent English, her British accent made Takumi distracted, so he decided to look in her direction as he pushed her away, making her sit in her own seat, "How can I help you?"

"Say…that Misaki girl. How long have you known her?" she asked with curiosity. Takumi started looking at his book again, "A year or so probably."

"Does she know you have feelings for her? Why don't you do anything about it? Why won't you let me kiss you in front of her to make her jealous? Won't that be awesome! Why don't you take the next step? Propose to her or something? Try to woo her perhaps? Don't be so bland now!"

Takumi placed the book away, his mood slightly dark with his ever so brooding face, he replied "I would, if only I could." And he smiled to himself as if he was reminded of something Ayuzawa had done. His face looked adorable and sad, Sarah's heart squeezed as she felt the urge to hug her lonesome cousin.

"You must really love her eh…" Sara muttered as she saw his retreating back.

The next day, Ayuzawa Misaki had been seen carrying two boys on her shoulder as they sobbed. She threw them harshly into the gym and everyone's jaws dropped, "Clean up the mess you made!"

"Ayuzawa kaichou, we're from the gym club. We could beat you in a moment, we're not doing anything because we respect you, don't make us forget that you're a girl!" One of the guys yelled as she turned around to go.

There was pin drop silence as the spectators dreaded her response, a laugh was heard and Misaki turned around, "You think you could bring me down because I'm a girl?" She laughed as demonic aura escaped her and the crowd shivered as they yelled 'fight!"

Usui Takumi watched the scene unfold from afar, Sara stood next to him "Is she going to fight those two?"

Takumi merely smirked when Misaki beat the two up and dusted her clothes. Sara's jaw dropped and Takumi merely turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"She's surprisingly…strong." Sara gasped as she followed Takumi behind.

The day was boring and Sara didn't get the chance to jump Takumi when Misaki was nearby. But she made sure that her friends noticed by casually flirting with Takumi, who was ignoring her to the extent that he didn't know what was happening. Neither did he care.

Sara hunched down her shoulders as she walked down the road towards the maid café alone. She wish she could get some action in Maid Latte. Hell, she was prepared to go as far as the second base as long as she could trigger the beloved hot headed kaichou. She had read a lot of incest manga and binge watched brother's conflict just to set the mood. And she was sure she wouldn't feel weird kissing Takumi anyway, because she had kissed enough guys and Takumi was hot; she couldn't deny that.

The bell chimed as Sara entered the maid café minutes before the shift even started. Ayuzawa wouldn't be here for another hour and she was sure that an hour was more than enough to set up for her plan.

"So, will you guys help me?! Onegayi!" Sara said as she bowed down on the floor. The manager, Satsuki looked at her with a speechless face. Erika and Subaru smiled awkwardly while Honoka gave a sarcastic laugh, "I don't understand why that girl is treated so specially!"

"Honoka!" Satsuki hissed and everyone went silent. She looked at Sara, who was waiting for acceptance.

Sara's heart beat loudly in her chest as she waited for these people to speak up. She was sure to mess up if she didn't get their consent!

"Does Usui-kun know about this?" Satsuki asked in a serious voice, Sara looked up and stopped bowing as she got up.

"No, I don't think he does. Since he's always ignoring me and looking at Misaki-san" Sara smiled sheepishly causing Satsuki to laugh out loud. The bubbly manager was surrounded by a sweet pink aura with moe flowers which gave Honoka diabetes.

"Well, we will help you. Right, girls!?" Satsuki looked at the other girls present in the staff reserved room. Everyone nodded and Satsuki's energy chart went up, up in the air went her fist as she laughed maniacally and Sara's sweat dropped.

"Mission Ship the sail commence!"

"Hai, Tenchou!" Everyone yelled behind the overly excited manager.

Takumi entered Maid Latte gloomily and sat down on his usual spot. There weren't many customers around in the café and he exhaled a tired sigh as he looked out. He didn't know what he was doing here. He'd just gotten out to have an evening walk but before he knew it—he found him in another town, in front of Maid Latte.

Ayuzawa had been ignoring him.

Not like always, which was just an act of ignorance and annoyance towards his stalker-ish behaviour. No, she was avoiding him like the plague! It was like his existence was giving her physical pain.

What'd gotten into her?

Takumi looked up when he heard a "Welcome back master!" coming from somewhere. Manager Satsuki stood in front of him with a sickening sweet smile and Takumi had the urge to face-palm. He'd been expecting Misaki but now he was becoming surer that she was actually avoiding him as if it would kill her.

"What would you like to order, Master?" Satsuki asked with a bow and Takumi looked out the window uninterestingly as he supported his chin under his palm. "Anything's fine. Bring today's special."

Satsuki bowed her head down, partly annoyed by his aloofness. She jumped up "Okay!" and moe flowers came out as she hopped away towards the staff area.

By the time Takumi finished reading another book, Misaki had entered the café. She'd briefly looked in his direction, but the next moment, she was acting as if he did not exist! But Takumi could swear that before her façade of unemotionality came on, he'd seen a flash of hurt and pain.

What had he done, he wondered?

"Usui-kun! I'm sorry but we need your help!" Erika came towards Takumi, who stood up with his hands in the pocket of his pants, "How can I help?" he asked as he tilted his head. Erika blushed. Damn, Takumi really did look handsome close up more than he looked from far away.

"We're short on kitchen staff, I'm afraid!" Erika bowed as she recited her speech as told and smiled inwardly.

"Lead the way." Takumi said with a shrug and a courtesy smile as he walked behind Erika. He wasn't doing anything better anyway. Maybe this would keep him entertained for some time.

"I don't understand." Misaki said as she dropped down her duffel bag and looked at the huge mess in front of her. It had been a normal day at Maid Latte as she walked inside. The café was partly closed before they opened for the dinner shift. The staff reserved area was a far cry from the silent restaurant.

The staff members were covered in strange clothes as none other than Aoi dressed them up and did their makeup. Manager Satsuki was busy decorating what seemed like a sign board. Misaki stepped inside the mad house as she looked around sceptically. As far as she could remember, today was no special event at Maid Latte, but it seemed like the manager had some other plans after all.

"Ok! Now that everyone is here~" Satsuki spoke as she wiped off imaginary sweat and lifted up the sign board that was covered in flowers and graffiti read "Welcome to The Maid Latte Fashion show~!" Misaki's sweat dropped, she had no idea about this event! Hell, she would have prepared beforehand if she knew!

"Today's special event will be sponsored by Aoi-chan's website and we'll be featuring her dresses. The maids will be dressed in exotic dresses and we'll have a star couple as the main leads throughout the show for which I have called Takumi Usui-kun and he was kind enough to comply, kyaa!" Satsuki half announced and half squealed. Misaki had stilled the moment she saw herself standing face to face with Takumi Usui. The color from her face had faded down immediately and she tried to concentrate on Satsuki's face instead.

"The star pairing will be" Satsuki said as she joined her fingers together to form a little head "Takumi Usui-kun with our maid…"

Misaki stilled, was she going to be paired with that stalker pervert!?

"Sara-Chan! You guys would make such a cute pair!" Satsuki said and everyone applauded. Misaki's eyes had widened for a moment as she looked up, but she laughed anyway.

"Oy! Ugly woman!" Aoi nudged her and Misaki looked at him in a flash, "Ah! Aoi! I didn't even see you before!"

Aoi looked at her with an annoyed face, "Hmph! Well, are you mad that you didn't get paired with Takumi like always!?"

Misaki smiled awkwardly at the question and then started to laugh "Whaha! Why would I be sad? I'm glad I don't have to deal with that pervert anymore! Hahaha!"

"I never said you were **sad,** I asked if you were **mad** " Aoi snickered as he crossed his arms defiantly. Misaki's sweat dropped, "Doesn't it mean the same thing?!"

"It doesn't!" Aoi laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows snidely. Misaki stood there speechlessly.

"Anyway! Wear my dress properly and don't sham my name in front of my fans!" Aoi glared as he walked away, "Come on people! We don't have a lot of time!" he clapped his hands like a dramatic queen and got to work.

Meanwhile, Takumi looked at Misaki from far away with an unreadable look on his face. Sara came up to him and nudged him "Isn't this great?!"

"What's so great about it? Being paired with your cousin?" Takumi said nonchalantly as Satsuki barged in, "Just follow Sara-chan, Usui-kun. It'll be for the best, I promise~!" Satsuki declared with moe flowers as she handed Takumi a few clothes to try on.

"I know my style is usually glam and outrageous, but today's theme is class and sensuality. So I've taken the best out of the best to use as the outfits!" Aoi bragged as he took out self-designed dresses and started putting them on the chair. "Be careful with these, else I might rip your head off!" Aoi glared at everyone and people went quiet. The atmosphere went back to normal when he gave his signature evil witch laughter.

"A fine crowd has gathered in a short amount of time. I'm impressed!" Sara said as she looked through the curtains. A lot of young people were seated, some were regulars and some had just come to pass the time. While the majority of girls were here to see Usui.

"I know, the moment word got out that Usui will be in the show, there was a storm of girls inside the café! We're serving the ordered appetizers now!" Erika informed the manager, who smiled and nodded.

Misaki sighed as she looked at the outrageous outfits, makeup and all the other things happening around the café. For a moment, she was overwhelmed. But when she saw everyone working so hard, she was fully determined to make this event a success as well!

"Put these on" Subaru gave an outfit to Misaki, who nodded and walked towards the changing rooms, "I'll just go change over there" she smiled as she left, she was too shy to change in front of so many girls.

"Misaki…wait~~~" Subaru smirked as she called out Misaki in a low volume. As expected, she didn't hear it.

"YOsh!" Erika laughed as they both high fived and went on putting their own dresses.

"It seems empty." Misaki murmured as she walked towards the changing rooms. She didn't notice a very shirtless Takumi putting on a thin black shirt when she walked in. Takumi had been minding his own business as he lifted his hands up and started to put on the shirt. Misaki hadn't noticed either, until she saw his reflection in the large mirror that covered the entire wall. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as their eyes met. Takumi stared blankly with a solemn expression on his face. Misaki felt like she had crossed the line, as if attempting to touch something that didn't belong to her. She backed off immediately and walked inside a changing stall mouthing a "I'm sorry" in his face.

Takumi had been pretty speechless with this exchange. He'd expected a few curse words, but all he got was a lousy sorry. It made him feel like a stranger to her, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

Misaki's heart beat wildly in her chest as images of a half-naked and very muscular Takumi revolved in her mind. She leaned her head against the wooden door. Why couldn't he use a changing stall just like the other normal people did?!

Her dress had been a mix of both class and sensuality. It was a mid-length, peach colored halter dress. The dress material was soft and the color looked nice. The halter strings of the dress met right behind her neck and had to be tied up into a bow right at the centre of her spine. There were no sleeves and the dress was backless from behind. She couldn't even wear a bra for heaven's sake!

Misaki struggled to tie the upper half of the dress. The dress fit her flawlessly but the upper part had to be tied up. Her face became a bright shade of red as the front fell down making her half naked from above.

She was downright embarrassed since this was the first time she was looking at herself being entirely naked from the chest so closely in a mirror. Her breasts were a joke in the name of womanhood. Maybe puberty forgot to hit her in that department, she thought pathetically as she held the strings up and put them back around her neck as she tried to tie a knot.

But of course, it had to be physically impossible to do so. As expected from Misaki, the demon who was not even five percent of a girl when it came to dressing up or something similar. Her hair kept getting in the way of the knot and she knew she sure as hell couldn't get out half naked! The bottom half of the dress was a pretty fluffy tutu that went down till her knees. Now, if only she could tie this thing down.

 _This is one dangerous outfit,_ Misaki thought as she tried again till her hands and shoulders started to ache. She kept thinking about how the lousy knot may come off while she worked and the entire world would see her half naked.

"Satsuki-san?" Misaki called out awkwardly as she tried to find someone to tie the stupid knot. She stood inside the changing stall as she tried to keep the top up by holding the strings together behind her neck. It had been ten minutes and her hands were starting to ache.

"She's not here." Takumi's solemn reply came as he buttoned the shirt and left the first three unbuttoned as he walked towards the changing stall Misaki was in.

"Y-You!" Misaki stammered as she held on to the stall awkwardly.

"What is the matter?" Takumi asked as he stood by the stall. Misaki could see his legs from inside and the thought of him being so close to her in such a state made her go into a frenzy.

"N-Nothing! Go away!" Misaki said bitterly, and embarrassedly as she thought about Sara. Shouldn't she be with him right now?

 _Even when he was changing? Get real Misaki,_ her inner sneered.

"You know that I can break this lock with a kick, right?" Takumi asked amusedly as he crossed his arms and stood by the doors. He expected a snide come back, but it never came…

"Just go away." Misaki said quietly. She'd been trying so hard and had even succeeded in avoiding him throughout the day, until now. Oh god, why was this happening to her now?!

Takumi ran his hand on the texture of plywood as he stared at the watch. "I'm breaking this within ten seconds. Your choice."

"I'm not coming out in front of you!"

"Okay then" Takumi said as he walked behind to aim his kick. Misaki could hear the creaking of furniture as he smirked "Brace yourself."

"S-Shut up!" Misaki said annoyedly as she heard him count from 10 to 1. "I won't even have to kick, just one pull." Takumi said through the door as he gripped the doorknob.

"Okay fine!" Misaki said tiredly, "Can you call someone, I need to get my top tied into some fancy knot." She said quietly with a bright red face as she leaned against the door.

"Open the door, Ayuzawa." Takumi said with a smile playing on his lips as he waited. Misaki felt a chill down her spine, "N—No!"

"I won't look." He said as he waited for her. Misaki didn't reply as she imagined what and how Takumi could take advantage of the situation.

"Okay, I'm opening it then" Takumi said softly as he held the doorknob. Honestly, he was a little worried since she'd been in that stall for at least 20 minutes.

The door locks opened from inside as Misaki stood in front, holding the strings up behind her neck with a huge embarrassed look on her face. She looked away when their eyes met; waiting for a teasing remark.

But none came.

 _Right, things are different now._ Misaki looked straight up at him and clenched her fists tightly. "Please help me!" She said looked away, "I can't tie this myself."

"…" Takumi didn't say a word despite how much he wanted to. He just pulled up the zip with a small smile and stepped back when he finished. Misaki, who was expecting a teasing remark, looking shocked for a moment. But she didn't voice out her thoughts as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"It suits you well." These were the last words she heard as she turned around and found the room empty. She smiled at herself impulsively. Was she hearing things?

Or was she expecting a bit too much lately?

The common hall was in another dimension when Misaki came out of the dressing room. Everyone was rummaging through things and girls were putting on makeup and honestly, to her it didn't seem any less than a fashion show. She guessed that was exactly what should be expected from Aoi-Chan after all.

"And revealing the star couple of today's evening~! It's the one and only, Usui-kun!" Satsuki squealed as Takumi came out wearing a black button down formal shirt with his hair looking wilder than usual, Aoi had done a bit of touch ups to his outfit and now he didn't look any less than a super model with the brooding look on. Everyone clapped as Takumi stared back blankly.

"And Sara-Chan! Our newest and cutest employee!" Satsuki clapped as Sara smiled at everyone wearing a stereotypical matching dress which was red in colour. Misaki looked at the both of them and couldn't help but think how perfect they looked. She was no expert in fashion, but they certainly made a good show stopping couple.

Misaki smiled and clapped with everyone as the other members were also named. Sara was the perfect match for Takumi. She was the right height, figure, looks, and she was very cute as well. She talked to everyone and she was very excited and happy for everyone as well…but there was just this feeling sitting in the farthest corner of her heart that was the feeling of emptiness. Even though she was in a room surrounded by so many people she called her friends but she couldn't help but feel alone deep down. She tried to ignore this strange and foreign feeling…but to no avail did she succeed.

Why was she feeling that way? Maybe she was sick or something. She was clueless since she had never experienced anything like that before.

The dinner service started right away and the star couple stepped out. Regardless to say, the audience was dazzled and they were very excited through the course of events planned by Aoi. Misaki wrote down another order as she saw everyone enjoying and just being happy. That put a smile on her face as she bowed to another customer and walked to the kitchen to get the dishes.

"How was it?" Aoi asked as he, currently dressed up as 'she', asked. Misaki gave Aoi a bright smile "You've done an amazing job, Aoi-Chan!"

"Totally, Usui and that Sara girl are a hit tonight."

"I see" Misaki smiled as she took another plate of omelette rice and placed it in the serving tray.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I saw them kissing in the back alley at this point, there was so much tension between them! Man, that Sara girl looked like she was going to jump Usui." Aoi said with a small chuckle as he thought back to previous moments.

"Isn't that nice?" Misaki said with a pretty smile as she walked towards the serving area.

"You idiotic woman" Aoi cursed as he pitifully brought his palm on to his face and dragged it down annoyedly.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he buttoned down the shirt he was wearing using his other hand. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, Misaki had been acting very strange and formal towards him lately and that did not sit well with him. He didn't really have much time alone with her these days too, thanks to Sara always clinging on to him.

He changed back into his regular clothes with a gloomy look on his face. He sighed inwardly when he heard his name being called out.

"Usui-kun~ Are you done?" Sara said sweetly as she stood by the front exit door next to Misaki, who was bowing to the last customer who had just left. He walked towards them with his bag in his hands. He swinged the bag on his shoulder as he stared blankly at Sara, and then his gaze went straight towards Misaki; whose eyes had widened upon looking at him. But, he didn't say a word as he just walked past the two girls. The bell chime alerted that he had already left and the door closed on its own.

"I should hurry, Usui-kun doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Sara spoke with excitement and hurry in her voice as she waved at Misaki, who dumbfoundedly stared at their backs.

Misaki closed the door of her locker as she took out her bag after changing back to her regular boring clothing. Tonight had been a massive success, marking the largest crowd of customers they've had in a while, but she couldn't just feel as cheered up as she should have been. She was going to get a bonus this month, the manager had said, and she didn't even feel happy to hear that.

She walked out of the exit door in the back with a small "I'll be taking my leave now" to nobody in particular. The manager wasn't there to wave her off with a cheerful smile on her face like she always did. These days, she was feeling very…unwanted in maid latte. She didn't know why, but it felt as if they had found a better replacement and tossed her away without any care in the world.

Misaki patted her face, no, she shouldn't be thinking that way about her friends; they were almost like a family and had helped her when she needed it the most. She shouldn't think like that.

She heard a rustle as she walked silently along the silent road, the street lights were dim and there were no people to be seen. But then she saw a couple standing in the dark, the girl's face couldn't be seen due to the fact that she stood with her back against the wall, her frame hiding in the dark shadows. The guy's face couldn't be seen either, but it seemed like he had her cornered into the wall.

She decided to look closer, just in case nobody was trying to molest an innocent girl, so she walked a bit closer towards the couple, maintaining a safe distance so that she couldn't be easily spotted just in case she had to save the girl from a possible…

It was Usui.

She backed off as soon as she noticed a blond mop of hair, the street light fell directly over his head, making his hair shine. The blond colour was illuminated but his face couldn't be seen due to the fact that he was possibly leaning in. Misaki didn't understand what this feeling in her chest was, but it felt like it hurt…for some reasons, it hurt.

She retreated back and took a quick turn into another alley as she walked fast. She hadn't meant to intrude in like that, on anyone! She was just being a responsible citizen, but she didn't know she'd have to witness something like _that._

What if they had been kissing?

She stopped in her tracks and leaned against the wall as she looked up the starry sky. She was panting due to the fact that she had started halfway running.

She did not want to witness that.

She felt her throat tighten as her lips felt dry. She was right. She was fucking right. It was an undeniable fact that she had thought a lot about the kiss between her and Usui in the past and she just couldn't understand why that kiss had happen.

She had been annoyed and pissed off but deep down she knew that Usui did care for her; for he had proven the same to her a lot of times. But deep down inside, a tiny little part of her soul, a tiny little girl with trust issues lived, a girl who was abandoned by her father in such a young age, a girl who couldn't trust easily anymore, and that girl always believed that Usui Takumi, was just like every other guy. Just like her father. Just like everyone, he had been toying with her. But she had always discarded the thought away, thinking that he was a nice person, one who helped people in need.

That tiny little girl and her beliefs were just proved true right now.

Misaki clenched her fist as she looked down, angry tears threatening to pour out, as she started to walk again. She stared at her shoes blankly—she had allowed another man to affect her, something she had vowed to not let happen.

She had been fucking stupid, so delusional, so idiotic.

He was just like every other guy. She looked up as she wiped her face.

He was just standing in front of her.

 **A few moments ago,**

"Ne, Usui-kun! Did you enjoy?" Sara asked for the fifteenth time, Usui had counted. He ignored her again, for the fifteenth time as he walked towards home.

"Don't ignore me!" She squeaked and pouted as she hopped around him and walked alongside. "I like it here, I'll ask big sis to transfer me here for college!"

"…"

 _"Takumi, are you even listening?"_ She said as she held his arm, she could no longer speak in Japanese, her natural language—English came out as she sighed and waited for his answer.

 _"Can you stop the games you're playing?"_ He replied in the same tone as he stopped walking and stared at her. Sara—no, Sarah Walker, looked at him with a teasing tone. _"What game?"_

 _"The game you seem to be enjoying, and you don't even realize that you're hurting someone's feelings."_ Takumi said as he walked towards her, the darkness in his eyes scared her for a moment, so she stepped back and kept walking in reverse until her back hit the wall.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_ Sarah said as she looked down, feeling a bit intimidating by his eyes that showed how he was seething with rage.

 _"Steer clear of Ayuzawa."_ Takumi said as he leaned in and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Sarah alone.

 **Presently,**

He was just standing in front of her.

She looked up, since he was too tall for her anyway, and looked away as she continued to walk "What the hell do you want?" she snapped as a mixture of emotions erupted in her heart and a mixture of confusion in her mind. Why was he here? Where was Sara? Why was she here, in front of him?

"What's wrong?" he asked as he smiled, all of his anger and frustration was almost gone the moment he saw her, but returned shortly as soon as he noticed tears.

"I don't know! Go away, Usui." She said as she walked faster, but he just simply caught up with her pace.

"I don't understand why I must be subjected to such cruelty from time to time by the hands of Ayuzawa." Takumi shrugged as he kept his hands in his pockets as he walked by her side.

"I don't understand why I must be toyed with by you" she said before she could think and evaluate what she just said, and immediately regretted it afterwards. Takumi had stopped walking as he stood in the middle of an empty road, he briefly smiled "When did I toy with you? Aren't I the one whose feelings mean nothing but a nuisance to you?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Misaki almost laughed "You're being cruel now, just go back to Sara-chan. She must be waiting for you. And you better not play around with her." She laughed a bit as she started to walk, but Takumi was first to hold her wrist and stop her.

"Aren't you being cruel, Ayuzawa?" he said.

"No!" Misaki snapped as she snapped his hand away, "Don't try to act all innocent when all you do is play around!" She said as she looked away "Just go back to her."

"You're never honest with yourself, are you?" Takumi said as he narrowed his gaze towards her, "Even at times like these, you're incredible at denying."

"What am I denying, Takumi!?" She asked as her voice got louder, Takumi looked at her with widened eyes as he stared at her blankly, this had been the first time she had spoken his first name.

"That you love me?" he cocked his head to the side as a small smile played on his lips, Misaki's eyes widened as she looked at him speechlessly. "When are you going to accept that?"

"Why would I love you?" She looked away, "And why are you asking me such questions anyway!? Just go away!"

"I don't want to sound too self-obsessed, but"

"Shut up"

Takumi looked at her.

"I said, shut up!" she pushed him back causing Takumi to be startled a bit. "Why would I love you? Huh? Aren't you being too full of yourself? Tell me? Why? You're a jerk who is always teasing me, making a fool out of me. You're always there when I need you, causing me to believe that you're a nice guy, but the next moment you start teasing me like I'm a joke! Why would I fall in love with you!? One moment you act all nice and sweet towards me and the next moment you just laugh on my face! You're always a step ahead of me, aren't you, Takumi? The moment I realized my true feelings for you, you went around kissing another girl! Tell me, how can I…how can I fall in love with you? Don't you always get a kick out of making me feel bad?! Well, I feel like the stupidest girl in the world for falling for someone like you, who would take just any girl as long as she keeps you entertained! Wasn't I just another form of entertainment for you!?"

There were tears and anger in her voice as she sat down with her hands in her hair, not even realizing what all she had blurted out just now. Takumi stared at her with widened eyes as he tried to stomach everything she had just said.

"You're incredible, aren't you?" Takumi said speechlessly as he kneeled down to her level and looked at her with crossed arms, "Who is this other girl you keep talking about? While I do like my name coming out of your mouth with that lovely confession you just recited, I prefer it with no mentions of other people in it."

Misaki looked away as she wiped her face "Sara! It's Sara I'm talking about! I saw you guys…" she fell silent as her face turned red, "…I saw you kissing her, just now. I guess I'm a total idiot…"

Takumi chuckled as he patted her head "Indeed you are."

Misaki looked at him blankly as tears came out "You jerk. How can you be so cruel?!"

"Pfft…Hahaha!" Takumi laughed freely, leaving a miserable Misaki as his laughter took him back to planet pheromones, he sighed as he tried to calm down, "Sara aka Sarah Walker, is my cousin, for the love of god…"

"Wh-What!?" Misaki stood up "You better not joke, you bloody asshole!"

"I'm not kidding. It was her plan to act interested in me to see if she could spark a reaction from you. I'm sorry but she's Maria's little sister."

"B-B-But!" Misaki helplessly looked away as she face-palmed and was ready for the earth to split in half and swallow her whole. She thought back to all the shit she had blurted out in the spur of the moment. How was she going to handle all the teasing that Takumi was going to shower on her?

"So, you were saying..?" Takumi stood up too as he looked at her "About how you fell for me?"

"I meant, how I fell because of you!" she looked away with a blush on her face, Takumi chuckled as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "I've waited so long…so long to hear this from Ayuzawa…" he whispered in her ear as he held her tight and for the first time in a very long time—she felt safe.

"F-fine." Misaki said when he let get go and smiled, "You dare not joke about this!"

"I won't, I swear on my life." Takumi said with a sincere smile. Misaki nodded as she thought about how she should explain her rant.

"Well, you see…" She looked away in embarrassment "Ugh! Can't you just accept that I have feelings for you and just move on!? It's embarrassing!" She yelled as she looked down on the ground, Takumi laughed, "I want to hear you say that you love me, Misaki."

"What's with the first name reference?" she glared at him even though she blushed. Takumi smirked, "You did it first, and I like it like this."

"Idiot…"

"Say it, Misa." Takumi smiled as he pulled her close, "Or I'm going to kiss you right now whether you like it or not."

Her face heated up as she panicked "F-Fine!" Well…"

She looked at him, "I…"

Takumi looked at her expectantly.

"I…I love you! Is that okay!?" she looked at him awkwardly, she officially didn't know how to behave anymore.

"It's more than enough." Takumi smiled as he kissed her on the lips, causing Misaki to be flabbergasted.

"Wh-Why don't you play fair!?" She looked away when he let her go with a pleased grin on his face.

"I will, if you let me take you out tomorrow." He smiled as he held her hand.

"So, you were jealous of Sara. How unexpected." Takumi grinned as they walked together, Misaki looked at him with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Of course not! I don't get jealous!"

"The maid café staff were in on it too, you know." Takumi said nonchalantly as he walked hand in hand with her.

Misaki sighed "They all had a lot of fun at my expense, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Takumi smiled "All's well, that ends well." He smiled cheekily as he pinched her cheek "At least it caused you to acknowledge your feelings, even though it involved you getting jealous." Takumi smirked.

"I said I wasn't jealous!" she protested, and Takumi finally decided to shut her up, by another kiss.

"Mission Accomplished~!" Sara squealed as she looked at the couple from far away using binoculars. All's well that ends well, eh?

He was just standing in front of her.

 **THE END**

Hello there everyone! I finally updated the most requested fic of all time. I hope I didn't disappoint you all with this chapter. I look forward to your response and I do want to mention that I read all reviews and stick to suggestions and such. So don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. Special thanks to everyone who waited patiently and even requested for update again and again! Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you liked the chapter and since I haven't proofread it, I hope there aren't any annoying grammatical errors. Its midnight and I really don't think I'm in the shape of talking about the previous reviews, but know that I read them all. I love you all! Hope you have a nice day!

 ** _MUCH LOVE-Misskirei._**


End file.
